Pink Roses and White Chocolates Keiko's Journal
by Dreams of A Nightingale
Summary: It all started with Valentine's day, began with a phone call from a friend that came from England. Terror started when she and Yusuke met again, doom began when she learned that Yusuke and Keiko have a relationship... and it all ended in


**Pink Roses and White Chocolates**

**By: Dreams of A Nightingale**

A/N: Nyahahah… this is going to be the first story in my account, and this is going to be in journal style, so enjoy XD

Ok… so I do not know how the school curriculum goes in other country so I'm just going to follow the one here in the Philippines. Hope I wouldn't confuse you people that much XD

NYAHAH! FULL YUSUKE URAMESHI TORTURE.

(not that I hate him it's just I like torturing characters and I picked him)

**February 14, 2005**

**At school, waiting**

**2: 45 pm**

Waiting oh and yes,hiding, mainly because of two reasons. One, so people would not see me, writing things in this notebook that psycho(logist) guy calls as a journal. Okay, so he said that this would be a really nice way for me to release my so-called anger inside me. Oh yeah, the reason for why I am hiding, I am currently hiding from my bastardly suitors from other schools, even my friends don't know where I am, only Yusuke does. Sheesh, but I do hope he remembers, thank the good Kami-sama if he does, I don't want to be inside this cupboard for much longer. Waiting, yeah, am waiting for that Urameshi to pick me up.

**2: 51 pm**

keiko – dying

**2:52 pm**

Okaaay, so where is he right now, I really don't know. Better give him a ring, no, wait, I think I'd just SMS him, much faster, and then I'd probably missed call him so that he sees my message.

**3:00 pm**

Urameshi, you could seriously show up any time now.

Seriously, what is wrong with that guy? He was the one who told me that we were going out today for Valentine's, his treat, and he also told me that he'll be fetching me here, inside this cupboard, in which I hide in everyday, after school. Why can't this school be co-ed, so that I wouldn't have to suffer hiding in this cupboard?

**3:15 pm**

At last, he **calls **back, saying he is on his way and that Koenma (I really should get used to the calls of that little guy) called him to give his next mission so that is the reason why he is running late. For once, I actually believe him. Why? Because he is panting while taking to me, maybe dogs are chasing him, oh well he could handle those.

**3: 30 pm**

**(Outside the cupboard, at last)**

"What took you so long?" I say in an enraged voice. I do know where he has ran off too, but their dismissal was like, two o'clock pm, he could've been here at, like 3:00 pm. Sheesh, what is wrong with guys and their punctuality.

"I told you what took me so long." He said lazily.

Okay, I wasn't expecting that answer. I was expecting more of a "Why would you care?"

"Oh."

"…."

"Keiko, you're phone is ringing." He told me, casually.

"It is?" Ok that was absolutely stupid of me. Why didn't I hear my phone ringing?

"SURPRISE, SURPRISE!" A rather loud yet familiar voice cried over the phone.

Maybe this is another of those boys saying they want to go out with me. Hahaha, dream on losers. I was about to cancel the call when:

"Keiko, it's me, Yukira."

"OHMYGOSH!" I squealed. Yep, squealed. Which made Yusuke jerk. Hahah, he looks so funny when he's surprised, and cute… ok stop the fantasizing, you're talking to the phone, Keiko, concentrate.

"Stops squealing would ya." Yukira told me over the phone. Ok, here's a little background. Yukira is one of my childhood friends who went to England to study. We have been sending each other letters, gifts, emails and been calling each other (hail the long distance service) for years.

"Oh, sorry." I said apologetically.

"Ok, I know, you are out with someone today, and I don't want to be miss party pooper, but could you fetch me at the airport? The _car_ (ok, Yukira is like super rich. And when she says car, it mean limousine) broke down." Yukira said with a little giggle.

"But what about your luggage?" I asked. Well, I could let Yusuke carry some, but I bet we couldn't carry all of it. Okay, wait. Yukira, airport, luggage, fetch her? This is seriously confusing me, how would I fetch her if she's in England. "Wait… are you here? In Japan?"

Sometimes, my brain is just oh so slow that it makes me wonder how I pass all those exams at school. Maybe it's because I have been hanging out with Yusuke for quite some time that the slow processing of his brain is becoming quite contagious. Oh no, please Kami-sama, no.

"Uhm… Keiko, why would I ask you to fetch me if I were in England?" She answered with really sarcastic tone so sarcastic that it makes you look quite dumb. "Oh and yeah, the driver says he'll just call another car to bring home the luggage. But he says it'll take quite some time so I better go first."

"Ohh." I said nodding.

**4: 00 pm**

**Airport**

"I cannot believe you cancelled our date just to go fetch your little friend." Yusuke said. Ok, he said date, what is wrong with him? He is supposed to be arrogant and obnoxious, not romantic. Ok, so he is not romantic, but he really does not care about dates and stuff.

"First of all Urameshi, I am not little." Yukira answers in reply. Oooh, I think this is going to be a nice one. Before Yukira left Japan, she was the only person capable of beating Yusuke in any game. May it be board games (hmm.. I don't think Yusuke is board game inclined.), fist fight (now this is true. Yukira happens to be trained for fighting, the reason? I dunno.), or word war (like what they are having now), she was the only person to make him cry. Hikhikhik, better listen to them fight, this might be a good laughing material.

"Yeah I know that, you grew." Yusuke said.

"You insolent fool." Yukira hissed. "I am not done talking yet you know!"

"Are you done, now, then?" Yusuke asked. Oh I can tell he is clearly enjoying this. Where are Yukira's word skills?

"No, you obnoxious monkey!" Yukira cried. "How in bloody hell am I supposed to know that Keiko is going out with you!"

"Well, you could've asked her!" Yusuke, who seems to be pissed off, cried back. Okay, this is embarrassing; people in the airport are now looking over our direction.

"I do not ask things that I know are private!" Yukira cried back. I better stop this two.

"Well…" Yusuke tried to say something. Woohoo, Yukira's winning. Wait, should I be cheering for my boyfriend or for my friend? Truly confusing, I must say.

"Well what?" Yukira asked him sarcastically. You must never cross with Yukira, she can be your worst nightmare, and poor Yusuke, I think Yukira is his worst nightmare.

"Nothing." Yusuke grunted.

"Good." Yukira said coldly. "If there's nothing you have to say, shut up."

Whoa… that's gotta be insulting.

"You know.."

"Ugh." Yukira flickered her right hand, "Shut up, remember?"

"Fine." Yusuke said with a tone of defeat.

"Guys, I think we should go now." I say. We _should_ really go now. People are like murmuring to their companions and I bet that this about Yusuke and Yukira. You know, they seem so adorable. But I bet Yukira has already a fiancé or something. Wait, am I just pairing up my boyfriend with my friend? What is wrong with me?

ciao... review if you want me to continue :P


End file.
